undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 35
Adam stared on the broken window of one of the hotel rooms. The sun began to set. It was the day after the fight and as much as Adam hoped that Dwight's group would leave them alone, he knew it was only a matter of time before they came back. Zombies continued to wander around aimlessly and it caused Adam to sometimes wonder. What kind of virus or infection had the power to cause such devastation?. Not only did it cause 75% of the worlds population to die, but it changed people who survived and lived on in the kind of world it created. Adam sighed as he looked at some zombies who continued to eat the flesh off several of the fallen dead soldiers from yesterday's fight. Melanie walked in behind him and walked over to him. She put her arms around and placed her head on his shoulder. "Everyone is ready when you are" she says to him. Adam smiles before turning around and hugging her back. "Just give me a few minutes. Trying to collect my thoughts". Melanie sits down on the bed beside Adam. "So what's the plan?" "That's up to everyone else to decide" Adam simply replies, but he smiles again. He continues to stare out the window. Melanie gives him a look. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asks. Adam looks over at her before pulling up a chair and sitting down. "What I mean is, the city is obviously not safe. It's not safe with those wackos running around and all the dead roaming around. We have this hotel here and it's kept us safe so far, but what if they decide to drive a car through our gate and break inside the hotel with their guns blazing? That could result in the death of half of us, maybe most of us. I can't live with that kind of burden on my mind. So I want everyone to decide what they want to do. Do they want to take the risk of fighting Dwight's group? Or do they want to flee to safety out in the country? I'm not going going to be the deciding factor in a decision that get's everyone killed, it's all up to themselves to figure it out" The group had been debating for a while whether or not they should move out the country. With the reality of constantly being on guard and being attacked by another group coming true, the debate had become heavier then ever. "I see, what do you think?" Melanie replies. "Well a nice farm house doesn't so bad, what do you think?" Adam asks her. Melanie smiles. "Yeah lying down by the lake would be great during the summers" she sighs dreamily. "We could also grow our food. It would save us the trouble sometimes of having to scavenge around for canned goods". Adam then sighs and he gives a dark look all the while staring out the window. "But...Kenneth wants to stay behind and get revenge on Dwight's group for hurting Jack. I want to as well, but at the same time it's not worth it if it's a fight to the death. Morgan refuses to leave the hotel either and Harold and Alice want to help him...I just...I don't know. We'll see" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank sits in a makeshift infirmary room as Randall patched up the graze on his head. Frank's eyes kept drooping. He hadn't slept all night and Dwight didn't give two shits about it or the fact that he was injured. Autumn was still kept locked up in a room. That Bastard! Frank thought of Dwight. "There we go, all done" Randall says observing Frank's wound. "Thanks...Randall right?" Frank asks. "Yeah" "Why do you put up with that asshole?" Frank asks with curiosity. He winces as he can still feel the pain in his head. "He keeps me safe in here and feeds me. All he asks in return is for me to help out around this place and keep things running while he's gone. I know he's a sick bastard...I know...but theres nothing I can do about it. If I run away from here, I got nowhere to go. If I kill him, I'll get killed by Greg or Chuck or someone here" Frank nods in understanding. "How many people work here for Dwight? I haven't been able to get a good count..." "70 people. I think" "That many? I have to warn the people at the hotel to leave before they get killed!" Frank jumps off the makeshift bed. "Please you have to help me Randall! Help me escape and get away from this place! Help me rescue Autumn. I promise that the people in the hotel will give you food and shelter....just please help me!" Frank begs. Randall is slightly taken a back. "I...I...ok. Fine I'll help you, but you are to follow my lead. Got it?" Frank nods. "We can't get caught. If we do, Dwight will feed us to his dogs" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The whole group sits in the dining room. Adam feels nervous, he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because he's throwing the group a curveball and letting them make the decision themselves for once. Adam walks to the front of the large dining room table and clears his throat. "I've come to a decision" Adam says the group. The group listens on intently. "You guys can decide to do what you want to do. Now hear me out, you can either leave or fight. Or you can stay here and help fight if the majority wants to, it's all up to you guys" Adam tells them. The group is silent for a moment. They ponder what their next move will be. Morgan is the first to speak. He clutches his fist in anger. "Well I'm not letting those bastards take my hotel away or force me out, I'll die here!" He tells the group. "Morgan please. Don't do this" Karen begs him. "I'm sorry, but what are the chances anybody out there will give us a place to live? With the amount of farms out there, there probably all scavenged by now by anyone who was smart enough to go there before we thought of it" Morgan tells the group. Kenneth speaks up. "Those bastards hurt my son. If this place goes to shit, I'll come with you guys but not before I get more revenge on those assholes". Adam feels worried for a moment. Two of his good friends are bent on getting back at the group. Kenneth is feeling vengeful, something that Adam hasn't seen come out of him. Morgan is just down right stubborn, always has been and always will be. "We'll stay here for now and see if we can hold them off. The minute things start to turn against us, we're all leaving this place. Does everyone understand?" Adam asks the group. They all nod. Adam wonders if he made the right decision. He didn't want to make it but everyone had conflicting idead on what to do so he decide to make a decision that everyone might agree on. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James and Lilly walked back inside their room. James felt nervous inside. Him and Lilly had a falling out the other day and he still didn't know what exactly to say to her. "Uhh..Lilly?" James asks as he approaches her. "Yes James?" shes replies flashing a smile. James' nerves start to calm down a bit and he feels himself relax. "Listen about the other day..." "No need to apologize for the other day. I understand and I'm sorry to" she says as she hugs him. James breathes a sigh of relief and hugs her back. "So how do you feel about staying here?" James asks her. "To be honest, I want to leave. But I want the others to come with us. I don't want to stay here where it's dangerous and those creeps are running around. We need to convince the others to leave with us" "I agree" James thinks for a moment. He doesn't want to ditch the others, but it might be neccessary in order to avoid an inevitable death in this war. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Randall' _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #36.' Category:Issues